Sera el destino
by roxana elizabeth
Summary: jamas imagine que escondida en un baño encontraria el amor...
1. prefacio

Prefacio

Jamás imagine que ocultándome en un baño encontraría el amor.

Pero no sería fácil conseguir la felicidad, estando rodeados por los fantasmas del pasado que querían aparecer sea como sea y destruir nuestra felicidad.

Pero sé una cosa: al final de todos los problemas hicieron que nuestro amor se hiciera más fuerte y pudiera resistir cada golpe y salir victorioso...


	2. primer encuentro

Capítulo 1 "primer encuentro"

POV BELLA

Somos tres hermanas, Alice la mayor que tiene 22 años, yo la del medio con 20 años y luego viene Ángela con 18 años. Nos llevamos bastante bien, nuestros padres Charlie y Renee llevan casado 21 años, mamá quedo embarazada de a los 18 años y se casó con papá cuando ya había nacido Alice. Nuestra niñez fue como cualquier otro niño, nos gustaba Forks aunque la mayoría del tiempo hacia mucho frio.

Alice iba a la universidad en Seattle, ella estudiaba medicina, al igual que yo, mi carrera era el derecho quería ser una abogada aunque no era fácil, me gustaba, Ángela estaba en su último año de instituto y al igual que nosotras ella iría a Seattle a seguir estudiando, lo malo es que todavía no tenía claro que iba a estudiar.

Era sábado por la mañana, la noche anterior habíamos llegado de Seattle con Alice. Me levante temprano como de costumbre y mire por la ventana de mi cuarto, estaba lloviendo, no era novedad. Me abrigue lo más que puede ya que me gustaba salir a caminar y más cuando llovía, cuando salí de la casa eran las 8 de la mañana, el frio corto mi mejillas, pensé en devolverme pero no, así que emprendí mi viaje hacia el bosque que hay detrás de mi casa, no supe cuánto había caminado hasta que me encontré con un camino así que seguí caminando para saber hacia dónde me llevaba.

Entre árboles y helechos me encontré con una hermosa casa, mejor dicho una mansión, me acerque para verla mejor y me di cuenta que estaba vacía, decidí entrar y verla por dentro. Era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera o era porque no había muebles, las paredes eran blancas y también había grandes ventanales, una cocina muy espaciosa.

Quede en silencio ya que escuchaba ruido de autos y camiones, comencé a tiritar de los nervios, me puse a correr buscando por donde salir pero la casa era tan grande que no encontré la salida, así que subí las escaleras y entre en una habitación desesperara me escondí en el baño. Escuche varios pasos recorriendo el piso de abajo y una voz que me llamo la atención, era tan delicada.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Amor me enamore de la casa!- dijo la voz. Me la imagine con su rostro delicado, y sus ojos llenos de emoción por como sonó su voz- ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaría?

- Amor, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te encantaría- dijo voz una masculina, grave. Supe que sería alguien mayor.

-¿Papá?- pregunto otra voz masculina pero esta era angelical- ¿Puedo elegir la habitación?

-Claro, hijo, ve, pero trata de no pelear con tus hermanos, por favor- le dijo con un tono de advertencia.

-OK, OK.- dijo tratando de calmar su padre.

Escuche los pasos subiendo por las escales, iban acercándose cada vez más hacia donde yo estaba escondida.

-¡oh! ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! por favor que no entre aquí- susurraba tan despacio que ni yo me escucha.

Sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Yo escondida tiritaba de los puros nervios, si me encontraban allí, me metería en grandes problemas y eso sí que lo sabía ya que me lo estaban pasando en la carrera. Ni pensar en cómo se pondrá mi padre que es el jefe de la policía al enterarse de lo que había echo.

- Me gusta, creo que me quedare en esta habitación, es la que más luz hay- la voz angelical parecía que no le gustaba la idea de estar en Forks- iré por mi cosas.

Salió de la habitación escuche cerrar la puerta y gritar:

- ¡Papá! ya elegí habitación- gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Sentí sus pasos alejarse, aproveche para salir e irme a mi casa, me asome para ver que no hubiera nadie pero para mí mala suerte venia subiendo una chica rubia con una maleta en cada mano. Corrí de nuevo para esconderme pero al pasar en el piso había un papel que decía " HABITACION DE EDWARD" su letra me dejo impresionada, escuche mover la perilla, y más que rápido me fui al baño a esconderme.

-¡¿Qué?- grito la chica enojada- ¡No puede ser! ¡Edward no te quedaras con esta!- sí que estaba enojada porque salió y dio un portazo que me dio miedo.

Para mi mala suerte venían subiendo más pasos." y ahora como salgo, sabía que no debí salir de casa" pensé, para mi seguridad me metí dentro de la bañera.

-¡Por Dios! Rose, ¿Qué te pasa?- digo la voz grave, de su padre.

- Papá ¡Yo quiero esta habitación!-grito como niña chiquitita.

-¡No!- grito la voz angelical de Edward- Yo la vi primero, ¿Cierto? papá- dijo algo más calmado que su hermana.

- Rose, la habitación ya la eligió Edward así que busca otra- la voz de su padre inspiraba autoridad.

- Pero...pero- replico Rosalie.

-Rosalie Cullen- dijo la voz delicada de su madre- Tu padre ya dijo esta habitación es de Edward y punto.

Temblé aún más al escuchar el tono de su voz y para peor no podía dejar de temblar, vi la hora y ya eran las nueve de la mañana, ¿cómo rayos paso la hora tan rápido? pensé.

- ¡Esta bien!- dijo y salió de la habitación.

Al parecer la que mandaba es la madre sonreír al imaginarme a la señora cullen regañando a su hija.

-¿Papá?¿ ya conectaron el gas para el agua caliente?- le pregunto al padre mientras todos salían de la habitación.

¿Agua caliente? ¿Porque? ¿Qué iba hacer? no lo quiero ni pensar ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! que no sea lo que estoy pensado empecé a ponerme más tensa que de costumbre.

-¡Sí! ayer conectaron todo!- grito su padre desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Gracias!- le contesto de vuelta.

Sentí la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse. Mi cuerpo seguía tenso, vi una mano aparecer para abrir la llave del agua caliente, me corrí para que el agua no me alcanzara pero fue imposible. Comenzó a salir el agua caliente, choco con mi cara, al tocar mi piel la quemo al instante.

-¡Carajo!- grite y recordé que estaba escondida, puse rápidamente mi mano en mi boca para no seguir gritando pero era imposible que Edward no me escuchara.

Se corrió de golpe la cortina de la ducha y vi la cara de Edward era entre risa y enojo. No aguante la vergüenza y sentí como el rubor subía por mis mejillas. Trate de salir de la tina pero para peor me resbale y cuando ya me disponía para caer sentí unos brazos atajándome antes que tocara contra el piso.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te golpeaste? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- dijo con tono preocupado y enojado a la vez.

Sus ojos eran verdes, su cabello era castaño cobrizo, despeinado, estaba sin camiseta, su pecho estaba tibio y bien formado, sus facciones eran perfectas, parecían talladas por los mismos dioses... su voz me saco de mis pensamientos...

-¿Estas bien?- esta vez su voz sonó más preocupado- ¿No te golpeaste? ¿Si quieres llamo a mi padre para que te revise? él es médico.

-Eh... yo...e... estoy bien- dije tartamudeando no sabía si era porque estaba mojada o porque estaba tan cerca de él.

-¿Estas segura?- con tono de burla- no pareces estar bien.

- Si estoy bien, tengo que irme- dije tratando de ponerme de pie, mirando esos hermoso ojos verdes que al verlos me recorrió una descarga eléctrica por mi espalda.

- Eh, no, no te iras así de mojada- frunció el ceño- déjame pasarte algo seco para que no te enfermes.

Wau estaba preocupado por mí, por la intrusa que encontró en su baño.

- Mira no quiero ser un problema lo único que quiero es irme, si me puedes ayudar seria genial - le dije casi rogándole.

- Ok, espérame- salió del baño

Ahora que hago quizás me va a demandar por estar en su casa, ahora si voy acabar mis días en la cárcel. Volvió a entrar seguía sin camisa, en sus manos traía una toalla color azul, una camiseta gris y un pantalón de deportes color negro.

-Toma- me paso las cosas- Te dejare para que te cambies. Salió de baño escuche como seguía riéndose.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude tome mis cosas y me asome por la puerta y lo vi de pie poniéndose una camiseta negra.

-¿Estas lista?- me pregunto con vos tierna.

- Si- conteste, fue lo único que dije.

-Ok, vamos- me tomo la mano sentí la corriente eléctrica mas fuerte, mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas- tendrás que salir por la puerta del garaje, porque por la del frente no podrás.

- Me da lo mismo, quiero irme- aun me daba vuelta la cabeza y sentía como mi cara estaba roja como un tomate.

- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto acercándose a mí, su aliento choco con mi cara, era peor porque ahora empezaba a quedar sin aire.

-Si... si- le di una sonrisa pero no lo convencí.

- Si tú lo dices- esbozo una sonrisa.

Seguimos tomados de la mano bajamos por las escaleras tratando de que nadie nos viera, bueno que nadie me viera. Llegamos al garaje y vi tres autos, un volvo plateado, un mercedez negro y un porshe rojo descapotable.

-¡Listo! ya puedes irte si quieres- indicando con la mano la salida.

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa y despidiéndome con la mano. Antes que saliera corriendo tomo de mi brazo y me giro hacia él.

- Que te valla bien, cuídate- me dijo y beso mi mejilla.

Quede en estado de shock, ok esto es inusual, y ahora que se supone que hago.

- Gracias.

Salí corriendo, pero que estupidez solo le dije gracias, bueno que más podía decirle. Corrí lo más rápido que puede la lluvia era más intensa lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa, decidí que jamás saldría de mi casa, mientras estuviera aquí.

Llegue a la casa y por suerte solo estaba Alice que estaba ojeando una revista de moda, entre y subí rápido a mi cuarto al cerrar la puerta escuche a Alice hablarme, no hice caso. Sentí el aroma de la ropa de Edward olía riquísimo y era tan envolvente que me dejaba sin aliento, sentía como Alice trataba de entrar a mi cuarto...


	3. salvada por la campana

**Sera el destino…**

Capítulo 2 pov Edward

Al dejar a la chica en la salida del garaje para que se fuera, ella me dio las gracias y se despidió con la mano, en un momento no supe que hacer, mis impulsos estaban fuera de control, la tome por el brazo y quedamos tan cerca que no podía creerlo, ella se veía nerviosa, yo lo disfrutaba.

- Que te valla bien, cuídate- mi voz sonó rara, le di un beso en la mejilla, oh, oh que acabo de hacer, como no puedo mantener en control mi impulsos, tendré que hablar con Carlisle mi padre para que me lleve con un psicólogo para que me traten, no mejor no, porque me preguntara porque lo decidí y no quiero tener que explicar la situación, ese será un recuerdo solo mío no quiero compartirlo con nadie.

- Gracias- dijo la chica, un tono rojizo comenzó a teñir sus mejillas, me encanto. Creo que la asuste porque salió demasiado rápido y se internó en el bosque, creo que debí ofrecerme para llevarla a la casa y así saber más de ella, por ultimo saber dónde vive.

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas?- grite pero creo que no me escucho. Genial conozco una chica y ni siquiera le pregunto el nombre, " como tan tonto" me repetía en mi mente.

- ¿A quién le gritas?- pregunto mi madre, ella era la más hermosa mamá de toda la tierra, es delgada, sus ojos color verdes igual que los míos, su cabello color caramelo, su cara era de forma de corazón un detalle que me fije en la chica del baño, ella también tenía forma de corazón su bello rostro, sus ojos eran verdes o celestes no lo sé muy bien pero eran hermoso su cabello castaño, era blanca, delgada y más baja que yo, era un ángel, claro eso es, es mi ángel. Jamás conocí a una chica más hermosa en toda mi vida, jamás olvidaría este día.

- ¿Edward?, cariño ¿Estas bien?- la voz de mi madre sonaba preocupada- ¡Edward!- me grito moviendo sus manos de un lado para el otro- creo que llamare a tu padre.

- ¡No!- grite- Estoy bien, te lo aseguro, no llames a papá.

- Dime ¿A quién le gritabas?- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia afuera mirando para todos lados buscando la persona a quien yo le había gritado.

- Es que me pareció ver a alguien, eso es todo- dije con una sonrisa, pero creo que no la convencí. Ella me conoce demasiado para saber lo que pasa.

- No te creo y lo sabes pero no te presionare para que me digas, solo esperare para que tu solito llegue a mi lado y me cuentes- comenzó a caminar hacia mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla, con su mano la acaricio. No supe que decirle solo asentí. Pero sabía que una cosa, una sonrisa se había formado, estaba en mi cara de forma estúpida y creo que mi madre también lo tono por eso me dijo eso. Bueno creo que jamás la veré de nuevo, eso me entristeció demasiado. Que más podía hacer, contratar un detective privado para que la buscara, pero que le iría, " Quiero que busque una chica que encontré en mi baño cuando estaba a punto de darme una ducha" si claro como si eso me lo fuera a creer. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla y poder terminar de desempacar las cosas y ayudar a mamá con sus cosas, sería un día largo.

Pov Alice.

Estaba en casa leyendo una de las tantas revistas de moda que tenía, mis padre habían salido a comprar con Ángela, ya que se acercaba su cumpleaños, pero por alguna razón no quisieron que yo le organizara la fiesta, eso me tenía muy enojada, fue entonces que escuche la puerta abrirse me di vuelta para ver quién era, era Bella, traía una cara de asustada que me preocupo.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque vienes con esas ropas? ¿Bella?- grite pero ella solo subió y cerró la puerta de un portazo, eso hizo que me preocupara más. Toque la puerta, pero ella no me abrió, mi nervios estaban al borde, ¿que le pasaba? no entendía nada, estaba toque y toque la puerta para saber que le habia pasado a bella cuando sonó el teléfono.

*- ¿Alo?- pregunte

*- Hola, ¿con Alice por favor?- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

*-Si con ella- conteste- ¿Con quién hablo?

*- Ya te olvidaste de mí, soy Jasper- contesto

*- ¿Jasper?, ¿qué haces llamando acá? - le conteste en voz baja

*- ¡Oh! vamos Alice no seas pesada nadie va a saber que estás conmigo- dijo Jasper- ¿Quiero verte? Te tengo una noticia que te encantara.

*- ¿Qué cosa? dime- dije desesperada y preocupada porque en mi casa nadie sabía que yo estaba saliendo con alguien, no había querido decir nada porque Papá es muy sobreprotector con nosotras.

*-Me estoy mudando-dijo lleno de alegría

*-¿A dónde te fuiste? ¿Porque no me dijiste que te ibas?- dije mi voz se quebró quería llorar, el vivía en Seattle al igual que yo, pero ¿Dónde iría a vivir? ¿Se cambiaría de universidad? ¿Por qué me encantaría la noticia?

*-¡No! Alice, tu sabes que jamás me alejaría de ti y lo sabes- dijo calmado para así poder clamarme- Me estoy mudando a Forks.

*-¿Qué?- grite- ¿cómo es que vienes a vivir a Forks?- mis palabras salía demasiado rápidas.

- ¿Alice?- bella me llamaba- ¿Estas bien? ¿Alice?

*-Me tengo que ir luego te llamo ¿bueno?*- bueno te quiero- contesto tiernamente

*-Yo también te quiero- le mande un beso y corte el teléfono.

Subí las escaleras para saber que le pasaba a Bella, había llegado rara, y hasta ahora no me había dicho nada, con la noticia que dio Jasper, no podía pensar con claridad. Llegue a la puerta de la habitación, la toque vi cómo se abría lentamente.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunte asomando mi cabeza.

- pasa- dijo con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Pero qué te ha paso? ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? ¿De quién son esas ropas?- ella miraba sus manos, su cara estaba roja como tomate, la ropas del extraño estaban encima de la cama. Ahora está más confundida y preocupada de que algo malo le haya pasado-

-Cálmate, Alice- me toco el hombro para tranquilizarme pero era inútil.

- No puedo calmarte, tu llegas con ropa que no es tuya, no me hablas, y para terminar te encierras en la habitación, ¿cómo quieres que me calme? ah?- termine enojada y sin aire.

- ¡Lo siento!, pero no te puedo contar hasta que tú me cuentes quien te hablo por teléfono- dijo con cara de "te pille". Lo último que quería es que se supiera que estaba saliendo con Jasper, hacía cuatro meses estábamos juntos y eran los mejores del mundo. Lo conocí en la universidad, él estudia medicina pero quería especializarse en pediatría, porque decía que le gustaban los niños. De seguro bella escucho todo y ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, menos ahora que el viva a venir a vivir a Forks.

- Esta bien, te contare, pero no me pidas detalles y prométeme que no se lo dirás a papá ya sabes lo sobreprotector que es- le dije amenazándola con el dedo índice- ¡ahora prométemelo!

-Está bien, está bien, PROMETO NO DECIR NADA A PAPÁ DE TU NUEVO NOVIO HASTA QUE TU SE LO CUENTES- alzando la mano como una niña exploradora- ya, ahora me lo tienes que decir.

- Yo te cuento siempre y cuando tu también me cuentes que te paso- mientras se lo decía me sentaba en la cama con mis piernas cruzadas y le estire la mano- ¡trato o no!

- Eres una tramposa, pero está bien- así que tomo mi mano y la apretó- entonces empieza- meneo la cabeza, estaba muerta, ahora estaba acabada.

- Conocí a jasper Cullen en la universidad en las clases de anatomía, él estudia medicina pero se quiere especializar en pediatría, hace cuatro meses estoy con él y me gusta mucho- dije totalmente feliz, mi alegría salía por los poros y no era solo por poder contar que estaba con él, era porque sabía que el sentía lo mismo por mí. Pude ver el rostro de Bella sin expresión y con la boca abierta por impresión.

- ¿Qué?- fue todo lo que dijo

Sonreí ante la expresión de mi hermana, no sabía que más hacer o decir, el tome por los hombros, la movía para que reaccione y estaba dispuesta a darle una cachetada pero justo reacciono.

-¿Que ibas a hacer?- me miro asustada

- Em, nada- puse una sonrisa en mi cara para que me creyera y así lo hiso. Están ingenua mi hermana que todo lo cree.

- ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu novio?- pregunto, parecía alterada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Jasper Cullen, ¿Que lo conoces?- pregunte, pero ella seguía como en estado de shock.

- Cullen, Cullen, Cullen- repetía el apellido de mi novio a cada rato, ¿porque lo hacía? Acaso lo conocía

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- desesperada le pregunte y me puse de pie.

- Cálmate, es que me parecía conocido el apellido pero no, no hay de qué preocuparse- me dijo pero no le creí, la conocía bastante bien como para saber que algo me estaba ocultando algo y me lo iba a decir sea por las buenas o por las malas.

- Sabes se viene a vivir a Forks con su familia- le dije emocionada pero ella no lo noto por que se veía preocupada, tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro que no sabía por qué acaso le había pasado algo, mientras salía a caminar como siempre lo hace cada vez que venimos a visitar a nuestros padres.

-Bien ya te conté ahora es tu turno- golpee la cama para que se sentara a mi lado y me contara pero no me hizo caso y se puso a mirar por la ventana, me gustaría saber que le pasaba, que la traía con la cabeza en otro lado, por que andaba con esta actitud.

-Alice... yo - no termino hablar por que escuchamos a nuestros padre llamarnos mientras entraba a la casa, acaso no podía llegar en mal momento, porque justo que ella me iba a decir lo que le sucedía, era interrumpida por mi propia familia que les pasaba.

- Dale- le hice con un movimiento de manos para que continuara pero la muy pilla estaba planeando otra cosa

-Salvaba por la campana- dijo saliendo para ver por qué nos llamaba papá.

Me levante muy enojada por que no conseguí nada, no supe porque estaba así Bella, para peor yo le había contado sobre Jasper, había sido una mala idea contarle yo primero debí a ver dicho que fuera ella quien me contara primero pero como soy tan, pero tan buena hermana caí. Pero ya me contara no la dejare tranquila hasta que me cuente.


	4. Reencuentro

**Sera el destino…**

capitulo 3

pov bella

despues de lo que alice me conto, no tuve mas remedio que contarle, ella me creyo a media pero cuando le dije de que familia me referia, ella me creyo, su boca se abria de golpe y su espresion no era la mejor. Pero mi mala suerte no acaba esa noche papa nos dijo que su amigo Carlisle se acaba de mudar a Forks y que el fin de semana que venia daria un afiesta en su casa y le habia invitado, por supuesto que tambien a la familia, con alice no hallabamos que hacer, no queriamos ir a esa fiesta pero tambien sabiamos que no nos escapariamos y tendriamos que ir. El dia domingo paso sin pena ni gloria, al llegar la noche, tomamos nuestras cosas para irnos a Seattle ya que el lunes teniamos que ir a clase.

- nos vemos el proximo fin de semana-gritaba mientras tenia mi cabeza fuera del auto, yo iba manejando ya que alice tomaria el proximo turno.

- nos avisan cuando lleguen- grito de vuelta mi padre mientras movia la su mano despidiendose. Cada vez que nos ibamos mamá no paraba de llorar, segun ella le dolia que nos fueramos, y nos decia que cuando tuvieramos hijos la entenderiamos.

Comence a manejar rumbo a Seattle, lo unico que queria era internarme en las materias y en los libro, para poder sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Edward sin camisa, ese recuerdo hacia que mi carazon latiera desbocado y afectara considerablemente mi respiracion. Despues de 2 horas cambie turno con Alice, ella manejaria hasta llegar a Seattle, me acomode en el asiento del copiloto y trate de dormir, luego de un par de minutos me quede comletamente dormida.

Pov Edward

El dia de ayer habia sido pesado con todo eso de la mudanza, pero algo habia echo que me alegrara el, y fue que me encontre a un pequeño angel en mi baño. El dia domingo no se veia tan mal, ya que mi padre nos habia dado la noticia de que el proximo fin de semana daria una fiesta por todo lo de la mudanza. Yo no tenia mucho tiempo ya que tenia que ir a ver el asunto de mi carrera en la universidad de Seattle. Estaba arreglando mis cosas para irme, entonces alguien toco la puerta.

- pase-dije mientras terminaba de hacer la maleta.

-Ed?- pregunto una voz masculina, super que era jasper- ¿puedo pasar?

-Si, pasa- conteste por inercia- ¿que pasa? Jasper ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

- necesito contarte algo- lo dijo tan rapido que apenas entendi.

- que cosa?- le dije mirandolo con cara de duda- dilo mas lento que no te entiendo nada.

- Que necesito hablar contigo urgente- se sento en mi cama- ya no puedo mas, necesito decirlo. que me iba a decir que era gay, eso me hizo reir pero me mordi el labio para que no se diera cuenta.

-Me asustas Jasper- con tono de finjida preocupacion- entonces que esperas para contarme.

- Tengo novia- me grito. yo me cai de la cama literalmente. Como era eso posible desde cuando tenia novia jamas le habia visto con un chica.

-¿que?- mi voz resono en la habitacion, me hizo un gesto para que hablara mas bajo.

- Es de la universidad, ella tambien esta estudiando medicina, haces cuatro meses que estamos juntos y creo que es hora de que el mundo se entere que la amo-. lo dijo con tal emocion que me dio envidia.

Hace unos años en Phoenix, habia tenido una novia se llamaba tanya, pero todo acabo, ella me fue infiel, con un tipo y desde alli que no queria saber nada con el amor, me lastimo tanto que creo que jamas volvere amar, como la ame a ella, creo que todavia siento cosas por ella, aun que suene un poco lo que me parecia un poco raro es que Jasper tuviera una novia y no me halla dado cuenta. Bueno el siempre quizo ir a estudiar a Seattle, mientras yo estaba estancado de Phoenix, hasta ahora que tome la desicion de venir a vivir a Forks, creo que fue para poder olvidar por completo a tanya.

-Jasper, se lo tienes que contar a papá, se la puedes presentar en a fiesta del sabado- me miro con cara de afliccion.

-Ese es el problema, es que papa ya la invito, bueno no a ella en particula, sino que a su familia- suspiro, mientras llevaba su cabeza a sus manos.

- uh!- fue lo unico que dijo- con mayor razon, hay todos se conocen al fin no crees, ¿que seria una buena oportunidad?

- creo que tienes razon, no hay de que preocuparse ¿no?- movio sus manos de forma teatral- entonces ¿ya nos vamos? decia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-SI!- tome mis cosas, apague la luz y sali- vamonos.

No me gustaba mucho la idea de ir a la universidad al otro dia pero tenia que terminar con mis estudion, estaba estubiando Derecho, aunque no estaba del todo muy convendido. Pero si o si tenia que sacar la carrrera. Papa nos llevo al aeropuerto para tomar el avion. Aterrizamos, esperamos nuestras maletas y comenzamos nuestro viaje hacia la residencial donde se estaba hospedado Jasper, el habia hablado con la dueña para que me guardara una habitacion contigua a la de Jasper. Cuando llegamos en el coche de Jasper a la residencia, iba entrado un coche de marca Chevrolet sonic aveo de color plomo, era manejado por una chica, Jasper toco la bocina y la chica el hizo un cambio de luces.

-Quienes ?- le pregunte apuntando hacia el coche.

- Es mi novia Alice- su tono de voz, me hizo tonar que de verdad le gustaba la chica, que realmente sentia cosas verdaderas por ella.

- ¿Me la vas a presentar o no?- pregunte como que no quiere la cosa.

-SI, pero por favor no hagas ningun comentario de lo que pienso hacer el sabado, ¿ok?- su tono de voz era amenazante.

Nos estacionamos a tres vehiculo de la novia de Jasper, mientras sacaba mi maleta y mi mochila con los cuardenos y libros, mire hacia el auto de la chica, y no podia creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, por alguna extraña razon Alice conocia a la chica que habia estado en mi baño, esto si que era extraño. Ella me miro y su rostro era como si viera un fantasma, agacho su mirada y podia ver sus mejillas sonrojarse. Ella le dio un tiron a la ropa de Alice quien miro rapidamente hacia donde yo estaba y se puso a reir, creo que la chica ya le habia contado a su amiga lo que ocurrido el sabado por la mañana. me acerque lentamente hacia donde esta Jasper quien tenia a su Novia de la mano.

Pov Bella

Cuando baje del auto, mire a Alice quien estab con un chico guapo, es alto, de piel clara, sus ojos cafes, su pelo de color de la miel, bastante simpatico. Entonces supuse que era Jasper, asi que lo salude y le dije que Alice me habia contado lo de su relacion, saque mis cosas del portamaletas. Mire hacia donde esta el auto de Jasper, y lo vi, seguia ta lindo como ese dia en que lo conoci, estaba hay sacando sus cosas. No lo podia creer, No podia creer que el fuera a la misma universidad en la que yo estaba, escuche una voz a mi costado que decia "Esta en la carrera de Derecho". Por Dios, que acaso no pararia jamas mi mala suerte, sorojada mire el suelo, podia escuchar los pasos de Edward acercandose hacia donde nosotros estabamos. mi cuerpo se tenso, mi repiracion desaparecion y para que hablar de mi corazon, latia tan fuerte que creo que todos los que estabamos en el estacionamiento podian escucharlo.

-Alice, es el-le dije mientras el daba un tiron en la ropa.

-Tranquila, bella- paso su mano por mi espalda frotandola, tratando de calmarme.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Jasper, su tono de duda era evidente.

-Mas o menos- le dije sin quitar la vista de mi pies.

- ¡Edward!-Jasper le grito para que se nos uniera.

Este comenzo a acercarse mas y mas, yo sentia mi respiracion entre corrtada, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, mi corazon latia alocadamente, no podia estar tranquila, mis nervios eran evidentes "Tranquilizate" sono la voz de mi hermana en mi oreja.

- Hola, soy Edward- su voz era tal cual yo la recordaba, estiro su mano para presentarse.

-Bella Swan- le aprete la mano y una descarga electrica recorrio mi espalda, y el rubor comenzo a teñir mis mejillas.

-Hola, soy Alice la novia de Jasper- Mi herman a le estiro la mano mientras con la otra apuntaba a Jasper.

-Hola, Jasper, me conto lo de ustedes- me miro y sonrio- Asi que eres hermana de la novia de mi hermano. Era lo peor del dia claramente no podia acabar de mejor forma, pero lo que me impesiono es que el estaba estudiando Derecho y en resumidas cuentas el estaría en todas mis clases. Mi alegría en un pozo.

-Vamos, que es tarde y mañana hay clase- Alice tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar con Jasper de la mano, este le quito el bolso para llevarlo. Se notaba que queria a mi hermana y eso me ponía feliz. puse la mejor sonrisa y comencé a caminar, detrás de mi venia Edward, rápidamente siguio mi paso.

-Lo siento, de verdad, no tenia idea de que era tu casa- mi voz se quebro por la verguenza- por favor no me denuncies.

- pero que estas diciendo- me miro extrañado- Tranquila, no te denunciare.

Habia algo que no me calzaba, como era que me iba a denunciar, cualquier persona en su sano juicio buscaria hasta los confines de la tierra al intruso, pero el el parecia que no le importaba.

-De verdad, lo lamento mucho, por la intruicion- mi verguenza se apodero de mi, mi cara tenia varios tono de rojo, por alguna razón extraña, Edward parecía estar disfrutando.

-No te preocupes, si no hay sangre, no hay culpa- esbozo una sonrisa torcida que me deslumbro, para mi torpesa eso era, era una trampa mortal. ibamos subiendo las escales hacia el 2 piso donde estaba mi habiatacion y en el ultimo escalon tropece, que era lo peor que ponidia pasarme, casi a llegar al piso senti unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, gire mi cabeza, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, su sonrisa se agrando mostrando su blanco y relucientes dientes.

-estas bien?, al parecer es muy comun que te tropeces y caigas- su tono burlon me parecio tierno.

-Si, mi coordinacion es nula- escuche risas delante de nosotros. Alice murmuro algo como "Estos terminaran juntos" . Me hice la tonta pero creo que el tambien lo escucho.  
Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y comenzamos a caminar me di cuenta que el llevaba mi bolso y su mano aun seguía en mi cintura. Llegamos a Mi cuarto, con su sonrisa torcida, me beso la mejilla despidiéndose, al acercarse a mi cara, escuche que me decía "te veo mañana". su aliento corto mi mejilla y nuevamente me sonroje. Abrí la puerta y entre, me recosté en la cama, tratando de averiguar que acaba de pasar, no entendía nada. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, estaba cansada, habia sido un vieje largo, lo unico que queria era dormir, pero creo que esta noche no lo conseguiria, habian pasados unos 15 minutos y escuche que tocaban la puerta de malas ganas me levate y la abri, era Alice, estaba llorando, ahora que habia pasado, Jasper habria terminado con ella, eso la destruiria.

**Espero que les guste este capitulo... gracias por sus reviews... pasen por mis otros fics... **


	5. Expulsados

**Sera el destino..**

capitulo 4 POV alice.

Bella estaba en su habitacion, Edward a habia dejado hay mientras que Jasper me acompañaba a mi habitacion que estaba a un lado de la habitacion de Bella. Jasper estaba raro, callado pensativo, eso me ponia nerviosa ya que no no habiamos visto desde el viernes pasado. Mi mente trabajaba muy rapido y no podia concentrarme.

-Alice? necesito hablar contigo- su voz tiritaba- Ya no quiero ser tu novio.

Lo que me dijo fue un balde de agua fria, no podia creerlo, que justo ahora, por que, si estabamos tan bien, si todo marchaba bien, por qe tan repentino.

-¿QUIERES TERMINAR CONMIGO?- enojada, mi voz de quebro al decir la ultima palabra, y comensaba a caer un mal de lagrimas, mi corazon estaba roto en mil pedados.

- NO!-grito- por Dios no quiero terminar contigo- saco de su bolsillo una cajita rosa, se arrodillo y abrio la cajita dentro de esta habia un anillo con un diamante- Ya no quiero quiero ser tu novio, queiro ser tu esposo...¿Quieres ser mi esposa?.

Todo me daba vuelta, no queria ser mi novio, sino que queria ser mi esposo, eso era por eso estaba tan raro conmigo. mi emocion llegaba al cielo, las lagrimas de felicidad no las podia contener, sin lugar a duda no iba a poder dormir en varios dias. Pero esto lo tenia que saber mi hermana, necesito un apoyo cuando se que mi padre no sabe nada de nada, me despedi de Jasper, ya que los dos teniamos clases temprano y en la noche celebrariamos nuestro compromiso con nuestros hermanos. Corri hacia la puerta de Bella, la toque pero se demoro en abrir. no podia contener, comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

pov bella.

Tocaron la puerta, me levante de la cama de malas ganas y abri la puerta y ahi estaba Alice, lloraba a mares, por mas que le preguntaba que habia pasado ella no me decia nada, eso me angustiaba mas y me daba a pensar de que Jasper hubiera terminado con ella. La sente en la cama y fui por un vaso de agua para que se calmara y me dijiera que habia pasado. Ella solo me mostro su mano y me fije en uno de sus dedos que habia una anillo que lo adornaba, mi boca se abrio de golpe no lo podia creer mi hermana se habia comprometido.

-Alice, es en serio?-le pregunte- sabes que es una decision de la cual no tendra vuelta atras. Mis palabras la hiso reaccionar.

- Isabella Swan!- grito- sabes que no tomaria una decision sin pensar, sabes que lo amo y el me ama, es todo lo que necesito- comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

-Perdon, Alice- me acerque a ella y la abrace- se que debi actuar de otra forma pero entiendeme llevan poco tiempo, pero si lo amas por esta bien, tu sabes que te apoyare en todo lo que tu hagas.- ella sabia que era sincera.

- Gracias, Bells sabia que podia contar contigo- me abrazo- te queiro hermanita.  
-Yo tambien te queiro- le bese la frente.

Nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando ella ya estaba plneando lo que seria su boda con Jasper, aunque aun no se habia fijado la fecha, ella estaba feliz pero algo la entristecio, nuestro padre no sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando, y eso hacia sentir a Alice muy triste- Nos quedamos dormidas alrededor de 4 de la mañana, Alice se quedo conmigo ya que no tenia ganas de estar sola, ya que etsaba calentita en mi cama, asi que nos acomodamos y dormimos.

Sonó la alarma de mi telefono, que marcaba las 7 de la mañana tenia muchas ganas de quedarme en cama pero eso no me ayudaria mucho en mi carrera asi que decidi levantarme, me fui al bano y me duche, me cepille el pelo, mis dientes, me puse mi ropa sali, puse la cafetera para tomara desayuno, Alice todavia dormida. Ordene mi bolso con todo lo necesario para ir a la universidad, puse mi laptop, mis libros, mis cuardernos, lapices, camine hacia donde estaba mi celular y vi la hora eran las 7:30 asi que decidi despertar a Alice, quien rapidamente se metio a la ducha. Tambien ordene mi habitacion estaba echa un desastre, como no habia estado en el fin de semana tuve echar una ordenadita rapida, Alice se fue a su habitacion por sus cosas.

- Ya estas lista?-pregunto, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

- vaya! eso fue rapido- quede sorprendida por la rapidez en cambiarse y buscar sus cosas, normalmente se demoraba una hora o quizas mas.-vamos, que se nos hace tarde.  
Cerre mi habitacion y comenzamos a caminar, estire mi mano.

-Que quieres? - me pregunto mientras miraba mi mano.

- Las llaves, hoy manejo yo- le sonrie, pero a ella no le gusto la idea ya que yo conducia una tanto mas lento que ella.  
Me paso las llaves, aunque ella no queria. Nos subimos al coche y comence a manejar hacia la universidad, deje a alice en su edificio y yo ne diriji al mio. Se me habia olvidado por completo que Edward esta estudiando la misma carrera que yo acaso, sera el destino que siempre nos encontremos. Camine hacia mi primera clase que era de economia. Mire haia donde me sentaba normalmente, estaba senta Edward, el me miro y me sonrio, no tuve otra opcion que sentarme en el asiento vacio que estaba al lado de el.

-hola!- esbozo una sonrisa.

- hola, como estas- le dije mientras prendia mi laptop, en el fondo de pantalla tenia una foto mia y de alice jugado con nieve. El se quedo mirandola mas de lo que permitia la buena educacion.

-Se ven bien, que suerte tiene mi hermano, al encontrar una mujer hermosa como Alice- dijo mientras miraba hacia adelante.-gracias, veo que Jasper ya te conto de compromiso con Alice- le dije. Cuando iba a contestarr entró el profesor.

El profe era alto, rubio de ojos celestes, se llama mike newton,desde que había comenzado mi carrera el me miraba más de la cuenta. Edward me seguía mirando, el profesor comenzó su clase, paseo su vista por todo el salón, le pregunto Edward sí quería presentarse, pero este no contestaba. Lo mire y le hice una seña para que contestara y el salió del trance en el que encontraba.

-Señor cullen, que tanto mira a la señorita Swan- el profe tenia el ceño fruncido, una de mis compañeras me dijo que el profe estaba enamorado de mi, de seguro estaba haciendo una escena de celo pero encubierto.

- nada, profe, que necesita?- puso una sonrisa burlona.

-se está burlando de mi?-se paro delante de Edward con los brazos cruzados.

-no para nada- su rostro estaba serio.

-ok, entonces porfavor deje de mirar a a la señorita Swan para que todos presten atención a clase.- por que me tenia que meter a mi, estaba más que claro el profe tenia celos de que Edward estuviera mirándome. Con esto hav¿ber si me dejaba tranquila

-¿le molesta que me mire señor Newton? Supongo que no le molesta que mi novio me mire-que acababa de decir, siempre decia las cosas sin pensar pero este profe me colmo la me estaba acosando y ya estaba aburrida.

- no diga estupideces señorita Swan!- poniendose de color rojo kien fulminaba con la miraba a Edward.

- eso es cierto señor cullen?-le pregunto a Edward. Este me miro, y yo le movi la cabeza para que dijiera que sí..

-sí, nos pusimos de novios este fin de semana- le dio una sonrisa y me tomo la mano, oh,oh, ahi viene la descarga hizo que el profe se puso de un rojo a un morado. Escuche varios murmullos detras de mi, y es que era obvio que en estos años no habia querido tener novio para asi darle mas tiempo a mis estudios.

-pues me gustaría que la mirases fuera del salon. Salgan ambos- dijo molesto mientras buscaba los marcadores para comenzar la clase. Sí no me hubiera metido hasta no me sacaran de la clase. Eso me merecia por ser tan impulsiba, no lo podia creer en tres años que llevaba en la carrera era la primera ves que me explusaban de una clase.

yo sali primero si decir nada total esto no afectaria en nada mi calificaciones, Edward me siguio y se paro al lado mio tenia una sonrisa picarona que me encanto. Ahora empesaba a faltarme el aire y cuanto mas cerca tenia a Edward me ponia nerviosa, mi corazon, para que decirlo, se volvia loco.

**espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews, pasen por mi otros fic...**


	6. ¿novios?

**Sera el destino..**

capitulo 5 pov Bella

Yo sali del salon, Edward me siguio, no tenia caso quejarme, el profe no me bajaria la calicacion por el simple hecho de que le gusto, quizas me extralimite al decir que era novia de Edward, pero ya que al pobre, el profe no lo iba a dejar tranquilo. Edward se pro al lado mio apoyado en la pared, me miro y sonrio.

-¿entonces soy tu novio?-pregunto juguetonamente mientras miraba como yo me ponia de todos colores.

-no- le respondi y vi como su cara se descomponia pero rapidamente ponia su sonrisa torcida de nuevo- apenas te conosco. Ademas no quiero tener nada con nadie, por que me quiero concentrar solamente en carrera.

-Jasper ya te conto lo de su compromiso- no era una pregunta.

- Si, estoy feliz, el la ama mucho, creo que esta enamorado- me miro y esbozo una sonrisa

-Alice también esta enamorada- dije rápidamente.

-¿Vamos a la cafeteria?-pregunto-mientras esperamos a Alice y Jasper.

-vamos- comenzamos a caminar y los estudiantes que salian de sus clases nos miraban, pero las chicas no dejaban de mirara embobadas a Edward, este no daba la cuenta pero yo quería sacarles los ojos. Llegamos e hicimos la fila para comprar algo. Yo pedi un capuccino y un sandwich de jamon, Edward pidió lo mismo, estando listo para pagar, Edward insistió en pagar lo mio, es un real caballero. caminamos hacia una mesa vacia y nos sentamos a esperar a Alice que no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara. ella se sento y puso su cabeza en la mesa.

-Alice, ¿que te pasa- mi voz de preocupación asombro a Edward que me miraba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Alice. Ella alzo la vista.

- Estoy perdida- sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-¿porque dices eso?- le pregunto Edward.

- Estoy por volverme loca- me miro y sonrio- El profe puso examen de anatomia y un informe, y para hacerlo tengo que ir a la morgue.

-Por Dios, Alice, pense que era algo mas grave.- me rei y a mis risas se unieron las de Edward. Ella nos fulmino con la mirada. en eso llego Jasper.

-Asi, que ya nos novios- nos dijo, Alice me miro, y luego puso su mirada en Edward- te lo dije, te dije que estos terminarian juntos.

- ¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto Alice.

- pues...  
no hallaba que estaba a mi lado mio y miro hacia una de las puertas de la cafeteria que se habria y entraba el profe Mike, y de inmediato nos quedo mirando. Edward se acerco a mi oido y me dijo que teniamos publico, yo mire hacia en direccion donde estaba el profe, gire mi cabeza y le guiñe un ojo a Edward y este asintio. Me acerque a el y le di un beso, pero el decidio que fuera mas largo, lo hice de forma sensual. Comence a sentir como mi corazon se me fuera a salir, descargas electricas subian y abajaban por mi me habia pasado, era mi primer beso. El mas tierno de los besos. Yo le pase mis manos por su nuca, mis dedos se enroscaban en su pelo color castaño cobrizo.  
Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando, escuche un par de gargantas aclarandose y sali del trace. Roja como tomate mire a Alice.

-Luego te explico- le susurre; ella solo sonrio.

- Epa, hermanito, que rapido eres- dijo Jasper mientras despeinaba aun mas el cabello de Edward.

-No es lo que parece- dije aun sonrojada.

- Claro, si todo lo que paso fue una alucinacion- dijo Alice sarcasticamente.

me fije que el profe se acercaba, Edward paso su Brazo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. El profe llego a nuestra mesa su cara pasaba por todos los tonos de rojos posibles.

-veo que aprovechan su tiempo libre- Dijo enojado que no podia mas. Iba a contestarle pero Edward me gano.

-Si, yave profe, el amor anda en el aire- dijo mientras apuntaba a Alice y Jasper.

- Bueno los felicito a los 4- fruncio el ceño y se se fue. Salio de la cafeteria pero Edward todavia tenia su mano en mi cintura yo lo mire y le dije:

-Ya se fue, no tenemos que seguir fijiendo- mientras lo decia Alice rapidamente me daba una mirada llena de dudas.

-oh, perdón, creo que me emocione- dijo entre risas.

tocaron y Alice con Jasper rapidamente se fueron a sus clases, pero al irse nos dijieron " no hagan travesuras" me sonroje y tropece con la silla. Edward solo se rio. Pasamos practicamente en todas las clases estabamos juntos. salvo un ramo.  
Al terminar las clases, me fui al coche para que esperar a Alice. Estaba escuchando musica, cuando tocaron la ventanilla del auto, mire para ver quien era, y me di cuenta de que era Jacob. El es mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razo, el esta estudiando veterinaria. baje la ventanilla.

- No me saludaras- Dijo con su voz ronca. Yo me baje del auto y lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegra verte- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿como te fue en Forks- me pregunto mientras se apollaba en el capo del auto.

-Bien, fue divertido- le di mi mejor sonrisa.

- Me alegro- agrego- eh.. oye que vas hacer hoy en la noche? estaba...

- ya, tengo planes, jake-le interrumpi- vay a salir con Alice a celebrara su compromiso.

-Si, me contó- dijo mientras miraba el suelo

a lo lejos venia caminando en mi direccion Edward, no se poruqe me puse tensa, tenia miedo de que psara algo, es algo estupido. El no era mi novio, solo lo habiamos a mi lado y miro a Jacob.

- ¿Estas listas?- pregunto, salundandome con un beso en la mejilla y vi como se tenso Jacob.

-Eh...claro-dije confundida, me despedi de jake que me susurro en el oido "te quiero" y me miraba extrañado. me subi al auto, lo encendi, lo mire a Edward.

-¿Y Alice?- le pregunte.

- se fue con Jasper-contesto- espero que no te moleste.

-no, para nada- conteste, mientras ponia en marcha el auto.

creo saber porque Alice se fue con Jasper, pero esta me la va a pagar, solo que hoy lo dejare pasar por que iremos a celebrar au compromiso. Me ponia nerviosa estar sola con Edward, pero algo llamo mi atencion. llegando a la residencial y cuando estaba estacionando el auto comenzo a sonar un telefono, el lo miro y salio del auto de un salto ¿sera su novia?¿tenia novia?. iba llegando a la entrada y vi el auto de Jasper, se detuvieron y Alice me pregunto por Edward y yo solo me limite a subir mis hombros en respuesta de que no sabia.

**espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews, pasen por mi otros fic...**


	7. Tal como eres

**Sera el destino..**

**capitulo 6 Tal como eres**  
**pov Edward.**

Despues del beso con Bella, pude sacarmela de la cabeza, sus ojos, sus labios, la forma en como el rubor tiñe sus mejillas. Pasamos todas las clases excepto un ramo que era optativo y yo lo tome. Cuando termino las clases y me dirijiera al auto de Jasper pero antes de llegar al estacionamineto, me lo encontre, me dijo que queria pasar un rato con Alice, me sugirio que me fuera con Bella, primero me rehuse, pero luego pense que seria bueno pasar un rato con ella. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento y vi a Bella conversando con un chico, lo unico que queria era ir y romperle la cara solo por el echo de que estuviera cerca de ella.

-¿estas listas?- le pregunte mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

- eh.. claro- dijo confundid, me subi al auto, ella se despidio del chico y este le dijo algo al oido que hizo que se sonrojada.

-¿Y Alice?- me pregunto.

- Se fue con Jasper-conteste- espero que no te moleste.

-no, para nada- me miro y puso en marcha el auto.

No podia hablar, el estar con ella me ponia nervioso. Lo unico que queria era darle un beso, pasamos todo el camino en silencio, no sabia que decirle, Jamas me habia pasado puesto asi con un chica, jamas nadie nadie causaba lo que ella causa en mi.  
Llegamos a la residencial y comenzo a sona mi telefono pense que era Jasper, pero al ver quien me llamaba, quede helado, era Tania, porque me llamaba, yo no queria hablar con ella, despues de todo lo que me hizo. Sali del auto y conteste, mire a Bellapor encima de mi hombro, todavia no bajaba, Tania seguia hablandome, pero yo no le prestaba atencion. Subi corriendo y me encerre en mi habitacion, porque cuando estoy dispuesto a darme una oportunidad, ella seguia tratando de meterse en mi vida. Asi estuve pensando, tirado en la cama hasta que Jasper toco la puerta, yo deseperadamente abri la puerta necesitaba hablar con alguien, tenia que desahogarme.

- Edward,¿que onda?¿que te pasa?-pregunto mientras entraba y cerraba la estaa con mmi cabeza en las manos.

- Tania me llamo- dije, sin mirarlo, el se sento al lado mio.

- y ¿que queria esa...estupida?- contesto mordiendose los labiospara no decir nada desagradable.

- Llamo para decirme que no me habia olvidado, que todavia me ama- dije con voz apagada.

- Edward, sabes que no debes ceder ante ella- agrego- yo mismo he visto como has sufrido por lo que ella te hizo, yo fuiel unico que te vio llorar por ella.

- si, lo se, pero sabes que todavia siento cosas por ella- mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y comenzaban a salir.

-Hermano, no puedes seguir asi-me abrazo- tienes que seguir con tu vida, date una oportunidad de ser feliz.

- Creo que no podre- lo mire y continue- Ella, se viene a estudiar aqui, llega el viernes.

- Con mayor razon- se puso de pie- tienes que demostrarleque ya la olvidaste.

-y, ¿como quieres que lo haga?- le pregunte.

- date una oportunidad, con Bella- dijo con un tono despreocupado.

-No, no quiero hacerle daño-dije enojado,- jamas me atreveria a hacerle daño, jamas me perdonaria si le causo algun dolor,ella es demaciado buena como ára que sufra por mi culpa.

- Solo piensalo-añadio- Ahora cambiate que iremos a celebrar, voy a llevar a Alice a un restaurant de lujo. Asi que tienes que ir de etiqueta.

Salio de la habitacion y yo busque mi ropa, no me gustaba mucho usar traje pero por jaspersoy capaza de andar desnudi, bueno nunca mi camisa blanca y ordene mi chaqueta y pantalon. Entre al baño, mire la bañera y sonrei al recordar, como habia conocido a a ducharme, sali y me vesti.  
Jasper toco la puerta, avisando que ya nos teniamos que ir, tome algunas cosas y sali, Jasper llevaba un tarje oscuro.

-vamos, señor- le dije en tono de broma.

- ja, ja, ja-rio sin ganas- ahi que pasar a buscar a las chicas. Me pego un codazo. Llegamos a la puerta. Toco la puerta, oimos un grito "ya, salimos" nos miramos y nos pusimos a reir, sabiamos que se demorarian mas. Nos apoyamos en la pared, esperamos un rato, la puerta se abrio y nos vimos a Alice con un vestido color crema o algo parecido y el cabello suelto, se veia hermosa. Jasper la miro embobado, no lo culpo, se veia realmente preciosa, detras de ella venia caminando Bella, con un vestido rojo, un descote que dejaba poco ára la imaginacion llevaba el pelo recogido. Quede con la boca abierta literalmente. Jasper me dijo al oido "cierra la boca" yo solo sonrei.

-nos vamos- pregunto Alice.

- si, amor-Jasper la beso y le tomo la mano.  
yo como un caballero le pfreci mi brazo a Bella y ella lo acepto de inmediato. me aceque a su oido y le dije " tte ves hermosa", al intante el rubor tiño sus mejillas, me encanta como se ve cuando se ruboriza. Lllegamos al reataurant y celebramos el compromiso. Despues de haber terminado de cenar Alice y Jasper comenzaron a bailar una cancion lenta, con Bella solo los miramos, pero de repente comenzo a sonar una cancion que me gusta mucho , es de Bruno Mars #just the way you are" me levante y la invite a Bailar ella acepto. No me habia fijado pero en la espalda del vestido solo tenia encajes, quede encantado al sentir su piel.

-¿como lo estas pasando?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a su oido.

- bien- dijo, se alejo y me dio una sonrisa.

-Sabes, creo que estoy loco- le dije, ni siquiera supe porque, no sabia que estaba diciendo, ella provocaba que todo se me olvidara, no tenia control de mi mismo.

-¿por que?- me miro confundida.

- porque lo unico que hago es pensar en ti- creo que en cierto punto Jasper tiene razon, tenia que seguir con mi vida y darme una oportunidad, Bella me gusta poero tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para hacerla feliz. Ella solo se sonrojo y puso una sonrisa nerviosa. Nos acercamos mas, le dije a su oido " te dedico esta cancion"

- ¿porque?- me pregunto

- por que me gustas tal y como eres- le dije.

No aguante mas y le di un beso, pero este tenia algo distinto del que nos dimos en la mañana. Edste no era finjido, no teniamos que demostrar nada a nadie, este beso contenia algo mas, quizas algo de sentimiento, estaba mas claro que claro Bella me gustaba pero no sabia hasta que grado, lo unico que pensaba es que no queria hacerle daño, ella no es una simple chica, es una mujer que me ha provocado el sentimiento mas intenso que jamas habia sentido, sentia mariposas, sentia como si estuviera volando, este beso era el mas dulce de todos los besos. Nos separamos en busca de aire quise seguir besandola pero ella no quizo.

- ¿porque fue eso?- me miro sonrojada que me hiso reir.

- por que me gustas, y quiero que me des una oportunidad de poder hacerte feliz- dije sinceramente. Me gustaba y estaba empezando a quererla, quizas ella no sentia nada por mi, quizas me rechace y no quiera volver a verme, aunque era imposible ya que estamos estudiando la misma carrera.

**Espero que les guste... dejen sus reviews pasen por mis otros fics-... Que lo disfruten... :D**


	8. Miedo

**Sera el destino..**

**capitulo 7 Miedo.**  
**pov Bella**

- por que me gustas, y quiero que me des una oportunidad de poder hacerte feliz- dijo sinceramente. Me sonroje hasta no poder mas.

- No crees que demasiado pronto para una relacion- repondi.

- No quiero forzarte a nada, quiero que salgamos, que nos conoscamos y asi poder ser algo mas- mire sus ojos y me perdien ellos, estaban brillando mas de lo normal, eran hermosos.

- Hey! par de tortolos- grito Jasper. Me separe de Edward mas que rapido, me sonroje y baje mi mirada de la verguenza.

- Bella, ya nos vamos- dijo Alice quien llego a mi lado.

- Esta bien, vamos- dije un poco desilucionada, por no seguir junto a Edward. Caminamos hasta el coche, Jasper iba manejado y a su lado iba Alice, en los asientos traseros iba Edward y yo, el lentamente desliso su mano y tomo la mia, lo mire extrañada y me dio una sonrisa torcida, llegamos a la residencial, Jasper aparco y bajo a abrir la puerta de Alice al mismo tiempo que Edward abri la puerta y me ofrecia su mano, la tome y senti una corriente que subia y viajaba y se depositaba en mi vientre, senti miles de mariposas revolotiar.

Sali del coche con cuidado y nos dirigimos hasta mi cuarto, estando el la puerta el me miro y poso su mano en mi mejilla, yo al instante me sonroje, no se que hacia este chico para que cada vez que mirada se posara en la mia me sonrojara de todos los tonos de rojos posibles.

- Te veo mañana- susurro mientras se acercaba.

- s..si- tartamudie. El se acerco a mi despacio, sus labios entre abiertos pude sentir su aliento, cerre mi ojos para asi sentir plenamente su fragancia en mi rostro, me acerque a el, lleve mi mano y le acaricie su mejilla, el cerro los ojos al sentir mi tacto, lentamente me incline y lo bese, no se que me paso, pero el me delvovio el beso de manera pasional, me deje llevar por lo embriagador de su aliento, sus labios de movian junto con los mios de manera perfecta, como si hubieramos sido destinados a estar juntos, el tomo mi cara en sus manos y se separo de mi, nuestras repiraciones eran irregulares.

- Mañana... salgamos- dijo, tratando de que su respiracion se volviera calmada.

- s..si- dije, claro mi repiracion estaba entrecortada y mi corazon corria de manera irracional.

- Buenas Noches- dijo y deposito un beso en mi frente.

- Buenas Noches- susurre, me gire y abri la puerta, me gire para verle y el me sonrio y se fue, yo suspire cerrando la puerta.

_wow esta noche ha sido de locos _pense.

Camine hasta mi armario y busque mi pijama me cambie de ropa y me desmaquille, lave mis dientes, me recoste en la cama y cerre mis ojos, y al cerrarlo podia ver los ojos de Edward, brillando el la oscuridad. Me acorde cuando estabamos bailando y comence a buscar entre mis disco, hasta que encontre el disco de Bruno Mars, lo puse y comenzo la musica busque la cancion que estabamos bailando que justamente me la dedico. Busque la traduccion de la cancion y me asombre por la letra.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes _ (Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos)_  
make the stars look like they're not shinin (_Hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillara)_  
Her hair her hair _( su cabello, su cabello)_  
falls perfectly without her tryin_ (Roza el viento sin que ella lo pretega)_  
Shes so beautiful _( Ella es tan hermosa)_  
And i tell her everyday _( Y se lo digo todos los dias)_

Yeah, I know, I know _( si yo se, yo se)_  
when i compliment her she wont believe me _(cuando la elogio ella no cree en mi)_  
And its so its so_( y es tan, es tan)_  
sad to think that she don't see what I see _(Triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo)_  
But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say_ ( cada ves que me pregunta como me veo? to le digo, muy bien)_

When I see your face _Cuando veo su rostro)_  
theres not a thing that I would change _(No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el)_  
Cuz ur amazing _(porque eres asombrosa)_  
Just the way you are_ ( asi como eres)_

And when you smile _(Y cuando sonries)_  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile _(el mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando)_  
Cuz girl ur amazing_ (porque linda, eres asombrosa)_  
Just the way you are_ (asi como eres)_

Her lips, her lips _(sus labios, sus labios)_  
I could kiss them all day if she let me _( Podria besarlo el dia entero si ella me deja)_  
Her laugh her laugh _(Su risa su sonrisa)_  
She hates but I think its so sexy _(Ella la odia, pero yo pienso que es sexy)_  
Shes so beautifu _(Ella es tan hermosa)_  
And I tell her everyday _(Y se lo digo todos los dias)_

Oh you know you know you know _( oh sabes, sabes, sabes)_  
Id never ask you to change _(Que nunca te pidieras que cambies)_  
If perfect's what your searching for _(Si es la perfeccion es lo que buscas)_  
then just stay the same _(Te daras cuentas que la encontraras siendo la misma)_  
So don't even bother asking if you look ok _(Asi que no te molestes en preguntar si luces bien)_  
You know I'll say _(Sabes que lo voy a decir)_

When I see your face _(Cuando veo su rostro)_  
Theres not a thing that I would change _( No existe cosa que quisiera cambiar en el)_  
Cuz ur amazing _(Porque eres asombrosa)_  
Just the way you are _(asi como eres)_

And when you smile _(Y cuando sonries)_  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile _( El mundo se detiene y se te queda mirando)_  
Cuz girl ur amazing _(Porque linda, eres asombrosa)_  
Just the way you are _(asi como eres)_

The way you are _(asi como eres)_  
The way you are _asi como eres)_  
Girl your amazing _(cariño, eres asombrosa)_  
Just the way you are _(asi como eres)_

When I see your face _(Cuando veo su rostro) _Theres not a thing that I would change _(no existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el)_  
Cuz ur amazing _(porque eres asombrosa)_  
Just the way you are _(asi como eres)_

And when you smile _(Y cuando sonries)_  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile _(El mundo entero se detiene y se queda mirando)_  
Cuz girl ur amazing _(Porque linda, eres asombrosa)_  
Just the way you are _(asi como eres)._

__No se en que momento me quede dormida con el computador portatil abierto, solo se que tuve muchos buenos sueños en donde incluia a Edward, desperte de golpe, ya que estaban golpeando freneticamente la puerta, al tratar de levantarme me enrede en las sabanas y cai al suelo.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?- la voz de Alice, es la causante de mi despertar.

- Si, esperame ya te abro- me puse de pie y me acerque a la puerta, la abri y de un momento a otro se avalanzo sobre mi.

- Oh, Dios mios, ¿estas bien?- tomaba mi cara en sus manos y me miraba preocupada.

- Si- dije confundida- Alice, ¿Que pasa?

- No sabes el susto que me diste, hace mas de 15 Minutos que estoy golpeando la puerta- dijo mientras se sentaba al borde la cama.

- Lo siento, es que anoche estava muy cansanda y me quede profundamente dormida- dije mientras ponia la cafetera.

- OK, ahora te puedes apurar vamos a llegar tarde a clases?- dijo. Se puso de pie y comenzo a buscar entre mis cosas, supe que ella sera la que me vista para ir a la universidad.

- Me dare una ducha- avice mientras me adentraba al baño, me duche rapido y sali para vestirme, no puse objecion asi despues de unos minutos ya estaba lista.

- ¿Vamos?- pregunte.

- Oye, ¿Que hay entre tu y Edward?- pregunto mientras ella iba manejando hacia la universidad.

- Nada, solo somos amigas- dije y ruborise al pensar en el beso de anoche.

- Si, claro amigos- rio- amigos con beneficios- termino y solo una fuerte carcajada yo solo me limite a sonreir.

- Papa me llamo- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿que dijo?- la mire, su mirada estaba triste, supuse que era por lo del compromiso.

- Llamo para decir que nos espera el Viernes lo mas temprano posible, ya que nos invitaron a cenar a la casa de los Cullen- su voz se iba apagando.

- ¿crees que sera por lo de tu compromiso con Jasper?- pregunte, ella asintio.

- El ya se los dijo a sus padre y quisiero hacer una cena, asi que tengo que decirle antes de mi relacion con Jasper- mantenia su vista en la calle y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla.

- Tranquila, ya veras que todo saldra bien- dije mientras le acariciaba su brazo.

Llegamos a la universidad, y vimos que Jasper y Edward nos estaban esperando, bajamos y Alice corrio hacia Jasper y lo abrazo, yo camine hacia Edward y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla, me miro con cara de gatito abandonado.

-¿En la mejilla?- pregunto.

- SI- dije bajando la vista. El levanto mi rostro son su mano par que lo mirase, se acerco y me beso.

- Asi esta mejor- dijo y me rodeo con su brazo, yo me sonroje, cuando no, y comenzamos a caminar hacia las clases, pero antes de entrar el noto que yo iba muy callada.

- Bella ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto preocupado

- Si, eso creo- dije con un poco de tristeza claramente en mi voz

- ¿que pasa?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Mi padre llamo esta mañana y el no sabe nada de lo de Alice con Jasper- dije y una lagrima corrio por mi mejilla, la preocupacion de Alice tambien era mia- Y tiene miedo de que nuestro padre no acepte a Jasper.- El me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda.

- Tranquila, se que tu padre entendera, aunque de primera sera muy fuerte, pero al final lo entendera- me consolaba mientras acaricia mi cabello, en eso sono el timbre para comenzar la clase, el seco mis lagrimas y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y nos adentramos al salon.

No pude concentrarme en ninguna de las clases de la mañana por mas que trataba pero no podia queria solo estar en algun lugar tranquilo en donde respirar aire puro, me puse a pensar en que pasaria si yo tambien me pongo de novia con Edward, mi padre ¿lo aceptaria?, me doleria si no me entendiera, si no me apoyara, se que eso es lo que mas le duele a Alice, que nuestro padre no la apoya, por Renee se qeu ella pase lo que pase apoyara Alice, pero Charlie creo que le sera dificil, ya que somos sus niñitas aunque ya estemos grandes creo que a el le costara aceptarlo.

**Espero que les guste...**


	9. La cita

**Sera el destino..**

**capitulo 8 La cita**  
**pov Bella**

Despues salimos de todas las clases, sali del edificio y en la escalera me estaba esperando Alice, lo unico que pense es que llego el momento "torturando a Bella" de seguro es por mi Cita con Edward, respire profundo e hice como si nada pasara.

-hola alice- la salude con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Bella ¿que tal?- me dijo con una sonrisa picara plasmada en el rostro.

- Bien lo mismo de siempre aunque el profe Newton no deja de molestar a Edward- comenzamos a caminar hasta el coche, subimos, a ella le tocaba manejar.

- Y bien dime ¿donde te llevara Edward?- piensa Bella piensa, al demonios diga lo que diga mi querida hermana jugaria a la barbie Bella.

- No lo se - dije con mi vista fija en la calle.

- Bueno eso se puede arreglar- oh oh ya conosco esa mirada.

- tranquila no iremos de compras yo tengo algo que te puede quedar bien- suspire aliviada- a que hora pasara por ti?- pregunto

- A las 7 - me sonroje al pensar en que estariamos solos.

- ¿que piensas que te sonrojas?- dijo Alice, que estaba aparcando no me habia dado cuenta que ya habiamos llegado, claro con la loca conduccion de Alice es mas que obvio.

- Nada- dije secamente.

Salimos del coche y fuimos hasta mi habitacion, las 4 de la tarde, me acoste para descanzar un rato total quedaban 3 horas y tenia tiempo de sobra para arreglarme, cerre mis ojos, pero mi paz se fue lejos cuando la voz cantaria de mi hermana hizo eco en la habitacion.

- Vamos Bella, nada a ducharte que estamos atrasadas hay mucho que hacer- digo levantandome de la cama y arrastrandome a la ducha.

- Por Dios Alice, quedan Tres horas, estamos bien- me fulmino con la mirada- esta bien esta bien- levante mis manos en señal de rendicion, ella sonrio triunfante.

Cerre la puerta del Baño, di la llave del agua y me desvesti, el agua caia en mi espalda relajandola de manera asombrosa, jamas me habia sentido tan bien cuando el agua caia por mi cuerpo, lave mi cabello con mi shampoo favorito de Fresas, luego puse acondicionador para asi sufrir menos en las manos de la diabolica de mi hermana, lave bien cada parte de mi cuerpo, cerre la llave y sali, me envolvi en una toalla gigante, tambien puse una en mi cabello, sali para encontrarme con mi hermana que saltaba de emocion, en el buro habia cientos de cosas, cremas, lociones, maquillaje, pinceles, brochas, esmaltes de unas, peinetas, cepillos para el cabellos, un secador de pelo, planchas para el cabellos, un rizados. Quede en estado de Shock al ver tantas cosas.

-empecemos- dijo Alice tomando me de la mano, y sentandome en una silla, ella comenzo echando unas cremas en mi rostro y en mis manos, luego siguio con mis uñas, las pinto de un color Azul , me gusto aunque yo no uso mis uñas pintadas.

Saco la toalla que tenia en mi cabeza, lo seco con el secador, y se frizo de una manera espeluznate, se formaron muchos rizos, peino mi cabello con cuidado, y comenzo a alisarlo de tal manera que parecia una tabla de lo lizo que lo llevaba mi pelo rizado llegaba hasta la cintura por ende liso llegaba mas abajo y se veia muy largo, tambien arreglo mi flequillo hacia un costado y se veia genial. Luego comenzo a maquillarme, mire la hora y eran las 6 de la tarde.

Termino de maquillarme y me hizo vestir uno de sus tantos vestidos, era una vestido acuadrille con mangas hasta los codos, el largo era un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con un cinturon en la cintura, me gusto ya que no era tan llamativo, me lo puse y me veia bien y me sentia comoda, Alice me paso un par de zapatos altos que cuando los vi mi cara de terror le causo gracia a Alice.

-¿que es tan gracioso?- pregunte mientras bufaba.

- Tu cara- y rió mas fuerte.

- Alice yo no me pondré esos zapatos, ¿quieres que me mate?- le pregunte mientras examinabas los zancos que me paso Alice.

- Bella no seas así, ademas Edward no dejaría que te caigas- y me dio una sonrisa picara.

- Esta bien- me senté y comencé a poner los zapatos.

Comencé a caminar por toda la habitación para poder acostumbrarme a los tacos y así no pasar vergüenza, me mire al espejo de cuerpo completo y no podia creer que la mujer que estaba frente ami era yo, Alice no se había pasado maquillándome, había un poco de sombra azul en los extremos de mis ojos no muy cargado, rimel que hacia que mis pestañas se vieran mas largas, y en mis labios estaban naturales pero decorados con un brillo, me encanto, me gire y mire a Alice y la abrace.

-Gracias- mis se quebró

- no llores que estropearas el maquillaje, aparte ya estamos en la hora son las 7 y Edward no tarda en llegar así tranquila ¿bueno?- me acaricio la mejilla.

- eres la mejor- dije sonriendo en eso tocaron la puerta, yo al instante me sonroje, Alice me paso un bolso y me empujo hacia la puerta, respire profundo y la puerta, y ahí estaba tan sexy como siempre, vestía unos jeans azules desgastados, una camisa gris con los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando ver su fuerte, al parecer me quede mirando demasiado tiempo ya que escuche su risa.

- Adiós Bella- dijo una muy exaltada Alice.

-Adiós Alice-

- Vamos- extendió su mano, la tome y me sonroje por quedarme mirándolo mas de lo que permite la buena educación.

- si- genial Bella, que gran respuesta pensé. se acerco a mi oído " te ves realmente hermosa" su aliento chocando con mi piel envió miles de corrientes por mi espalda, sentí como sonreía por mi reacción. Fuimos hasta el coche de Jasper, Edward me abrió la puerta, me pareció un detalle realmente hermoso.

- Adonde vamos?- pregunte mientras saliamos del estacionamiento de la redicendial.

- a un restaurant- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, deje de repirar mi corazon palpitaba mas de lo normal.

- ah- fue todo lo que dije, Demonios Bella que no puedes decir nada mas, me reproche a mi misma. Escuche una risa, gire mi cabeza y vi como Edward reia, su risa es musica para mis oidos. Edward estaciono el auto y vi en donde nos habiamos detenido y era un hermoso restaurant de comida italiana " la bella Italia", sonrei, Edward abrio mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar, paso su brazo a mii cintura y me atrajo mas hacia el, entramos y nos recibio el anfitrion.

- Buenas Noches, mesa para dos?- me sonrio y vi como Edward se tensaba a mi lado, tenia su mandibula fuertemente cerrada, pase mi brazo por su cintura y lo aprete a mi lado, el me miro y sonrio pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, levante mi otra mano y acaricie su rostro, el movio su cara y beso la palma de mi mano.

- si, pero una mesa lo mas privado que tenga- dije mirando a Edward, sus ojos eran penetrantes, hacia que mi respiracion empezara a ser entrecortada, comenzamos a caminar detras del anfitrion que parecia enojado, nos dio una mesa lo bastante alejada y muy privada, lo agradecia ya que queria conocer a Edward y tenerlo solo para mi, me sonroje por mi ultimo pensamiento, no paso desapercibido mi sonrojo para Edward.

- ¿que piensas que te sonrojas?- me miro coquetamente.

- Nada- dije agachando la mirada, el levanto mi rostros y acaricio mi mejilla.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- y puso esa sonrisa torcida que me deja sin respiracion y el lo noto- Bella respira- y ahi viene de nuevo el sonrojo, la risa de Edward se hizo mas fuerte.

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Amber y sere su mesera esta noche, ¿desea tomar algo?- no dejaba de mirar a Edward, ignorandome olimpicamente, pero el no debaja de mirarme.

- ¿Que quieres tomar?- sus ojos no dejaban que mi mente pudiera formar dos palabras coherentemente.

- Coca-cola- consegui decir el sonrio.

- dos coca. colas- dijo sin dejar de mirarme y la chica se marcho algo enojada ya que Edward ni siquiera la miro.

- ¿Estas comoda?- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo, desordenadolo mas de lo que estaba, se veia que estaba nervioso al igual que yo.

- si y ¿tu?- dije con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara

- si, todavia se me es dificil habituarme aqui o en Forks- dijo jugando con la servilleta.

-¿Donde vivias antes?- pregunte

- En Phoenix, ya el clima era mas calido- dijo con un tono de tristeza

- No te querias mudar- no fue una pregunta.

- no, pero necesitaba hacerlo- sus ojos se posaron en los mios y vi en ellos una gran tristeza, estire mi mano hasta tomar la suyas estaba apunto de hablar hasta que llego la mesera con nuestras bebidas interumpiendonos, ella sonrio, quise retirar mi mano pero Edward no me lo permitio.

- Ya decidio que va a ordenar?- otra vez ignorandome.

- para mi pasta a la boloñesa y para mi novia...-

- Lazaña- dije sonrojandome ya que recalco la palabra novia, vi como la mesera hacia una mueca y se retiro.

- Por que le dijiste que soy tu novia?- pregunte

- Te molesto?-

-no, pero no me has conestado- dije, el comenzo hacer circulos con su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano.

- Por que es lo que quiero que seamos- dijo tan seguro de si, que un escalosfrio recorrio mi espalda y me sonroje furiosamente, que acaso jamasx dejare de sonrojarme.

- p...pe..pero no crees que es demaciodo pronto, aparte no nos conocemos tanto como para ser Novios- dije mirando hacia abajo y retirando mi mano pero Edward, no me permitio mover mi mano.

- eso es puede arreglar, dime ¿cual es tu color favorito?- sonrei y lo mire y sin pensarlo dos veces solte mi respuesta.

- Verde- despues de que saliera de mi boca quise que la tierra me tragara. El sonri- y el tuyo?

- Cafe- dijo sin titubeos- porque el verde?- pregunto.

- Por que es un color hermoso y lleno de vida- agregue- Por que el cafe?

- por que es un color calido y porque e gustan tus ojos y el tu cabello- dijo acercandose a mi, su rostro estaba a centrimetros del mio, podia sentir su aliento rozar mis labio, yo lo unico que fui capaz de hacer fue cerrar los ojos, senti como posaba sus labios sobre los mios, se movian lentamente, lleno de ternura, cuandoestabamos por profundizar el beso llego la mesera con nuestra comida, aclaro su garanta y Edward sonreia contra mis labia y yo gruñi por interrupcion.

Pasamos toda la cena conversamos y conociendonos, hablamos de nuestros gustos, de nuestra vida, realmente tenia muchas cosas en comun, cuando ya habiamos acabado, Edward pidio la cuenta y por mas que le insisti en que me dejara pagar no me dejo ya que dijo que el me habia invitado, yo solo tuve que aceptar, cuando la chica trajo la cuenta, dentro de la libretita negra venia un papel que se callo y Edward me lo dio sin mirarlo, en el papel estaba su nombre y su numero de telefono, rompi el papel y lo deje en la mesa, Edward retiro mi silla para ponerme de pie, salimos del Restaurant, pero antes de subirnos al auto Edward puso una pañoleta en mis ojos.

-¿Que haces?- pregunte un poco enojada.

- Es una sorpresa- dijo en mi oido, me estremeci por su cercania.

- no me gustan las sorpresas- dije cruzandome de brazos.

- Pero esta te encantara, ya lo veras- beso mi mejilla, y me ayudo a subir al coche.

Manejo por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que se detuvo, senti la puerta cerrarse y la mia abrirse, me ayudo a bajar, caminamos, podia sentir la briza marina chocar en mi cara, podia escuchar el agua, tendriamos que estar cerca de la bahia, Edward se puso detras de mi, sus manos fueron hasta la pañoleta para quitarmela.

- Estas lista?- me dijo al oido, Dios este hombre me va a matar si sigue asi.

** Espero que les guste, les pido mis disculpas por demorarme en actualizar pero les prometo que lo hare mas seguido... espero sus Reviews...XD**


	10. La cita II

**Sera el destino..**

**capitulo 9 La cita II**  
**pov Bella**

- Estas lista?- me dijo al oido, Dios este hombre me va a matar si sigue asi.

- Si- dije nerviosamente, llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de mi cabeza y desato el nudo de la pañoleta.  
Delante de mis ojos habia un gran ventanal dividido por una vigas, todos estaba oscuro y solo alumbraba una pequeñas luces detras del cristal, estabamos en el acuario de Seattle, el aire quedo atascado en mi garganta, me apoye en el barandal, para no caerme de la impesion, realmente era hermoso, Edward me abarzo por detras dejando su manos en mi vientre. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Te gusta?- dijo cerca de mi oido, al escuchar su voz cerre mis ojos.

- Si, me encanta- dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Te quiero decir unas cosas- dijo apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro- quiero que sepas todo lo que he pasado antes de venir a estudiar aqui- susurro.

- Esta bien, quiero saber todo de ti y que tu sepas todo de mi- dije mientras mis manos se entrelazaban con las suyas en mi vientre.

**Pov Edward**

- Como sabes nos mudamos el sabado a Forks- dijoy solte una risita- Tengo dos hermanos mas, Jasper y Rosalie, a ella todavia le queda un año en el instituto, yo no queria mudarme pero creo que fue lo mejor que he echo en mi vida, durante el instituto yo me puse de novio, ella se llamaba Tanya Denali, - senti como Bella se tenso y yo hice mi agarre mas fuerte- las cosas iban bien, ella es un año menor que yo, por lo que cuando me fui a la universidad las cosas fueron cambiando, nos veiamos solo los fines de semanas, un dia llegue de impoviso a su casa, fui a su habitacion y alli la encontre en la cama con otro tipo, antes de salir ella me dijo que ya no queria seguir perdiendo el tiempo con un chico que no estaba dispuesto a llegar mas alla de unos Besos, sali de alli maldiciendo a Tanya y por haber creido que era una chica decente, Jasper fue el unico que me vio llorar, mis padre y Rose solo saben que terminamos por que ya la relacion no podia mas. Ayer cuando veniamos en tu coche, fue ella la que me llamo, diciendome que se venia a estudiar aqui y que todavia me ama.

Bella se giro para quedar frente a frente pero sin deshacer el agarre.

- ¿todavia la amas?- dijo y en su voz note tristeza. Me quede en silencio procesando su pregunta, todavia siento cosas por Tanya, o no, eso creia pero con la mujer que tengo entre mis brazos que jamas senti amor por ella. Bella al ver que no contestaba agacho la mirada, puse ver como una lagrima recorria libremente su mejilla, lleve mi mano hasta su mejilla y la levante para que me mirara, seque su lagrima con mi pulgar ella cerro los ojos ante mi tacto.

- Bella- la llame para que me mirara, ella abrio los ojos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron- Lo que siento por Tanya no es amor, ya que cuando conoci a una chica que estaba escondida en mi baño senti lo que era el amor, senti una corriente electrica que recorria mi espalda cuando mis manos tocaron su cintura haciendo que no se estrellara contra el piso, senti un mariposeo en mi estomago cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, senti que mi mundo se iluminaba al ver su sonrisa, senti que mi cuerpo se estremecia cuando tobaba de su mano, senti una ternura que me supera cuando ella se sonroja, cuando se muerde su labio inferior cuando piensa algo o cuando esta nerviosa y cuando dice mi nombre, siento que un angel quien me esta llamando- vi que los ojos de Bella desbordaban lagrimas, seque sus lagrimas- Bella se que es muy pronto pero cuando te vi por mi primera ves en mi casa, senti mi vida completa, senti cosas que jamas senti, te quiero Bella- me acerque poco a sus labios, cuando estaba a un centimetro de sus labios ella hablo.

- Tambien te quiero Edward- sonrei y bese su labios, era un beso lleno de amor, cariño y ternura, delinie su labios con mi lengua piediendo permiso para entra a lo que ella entreabrio sus labios dejandome entrar, explore cada rincon de su boca, sus manos se enterraron en mi cabello haciendo que me acercara mas a ella, mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a su pequeña cintura, poco a poco fuimos bajando de nivel, ya que estabamos quedando sin aire, rompimos el beso y pegue mi frente a la suya.

- Me vuelves loco- dije con voz entrecortada, tratando que mi respiracion se normalizara. Ella sonrio, tambien estaba tratando de que su repiracion se normalizara.

- Tu tambien me vuelves loca- dijo con voz extradamente sexy, mordiendo el labio, Dios esta mujer me quiere matar.

- una cosa mas Bella- dije seriamente

- Dime- dijo confundiga.

- por favor...- dije y una sonrisa se puso en mi cara- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte, ella sonrio mostrandome sus perfectos dientes blancos.

- Si- dijo- ¡SI!- grito y salto para abrazarme, la aprete contra mi cuerpo y comence a dar vueltas con ella. Ella entrerro su cara en mi hombro- Edward para que me haras vomitar- solto una carcajada, y yo la acompañe.

- Me has echo el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dije acariciando su mejilla y termine besando sus labios. Dios sus labios son una adiccion para mi, podia estar besandola toda la vida, si eso queria, queria a Bella a mi lado por toda la vida, ella en la mujer de mi vida, el amor de mi mundo, con ella quiero pasar toda mi vida.

- Vamos, que se hace tarde y mañana tenemos clase- dijo yo la mire con carita de gato con bota.

- No quiero- hice un puchero, mi labio inferior solbresaliendo ella se acerco y mordio mi labio, un fuego se expandio por mi cuerpo, sensancion que jamas habia sentido hasta ahora.

- Yo tampoco quiero, pero tenemos que descanzar- me abrazo, enterre mi cabeza entre sus cabellos, inhale profundo llenando mis fosas nasales con su aroma.

- Dios, Bella, haces que pierda el sentido- dije cerca de su oido, ella se estremecio- Vamos, aporvechemos que mi autocontrol esta en orden- dije picaronamente, ella se sonrojo.- Adoro cuando te sonrojas.

Fuimos hasta el coche, abri su puerta y la ayude a subir, ella sonrio, di la vuelta y subi al coche, lo encendi y tome su mano, durante todo el camino nuestras manos iban entrelazada, llegamos a la residencial y estacione el coche, baje y fui para ayudarla a bajar, puse la alarma. Caminamos en un silencio comodo, llegamos hasta su puerta.

- hasta mañana- dijo y se acerco, pase mis manos posandose en su cintura, ella enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello. La bese.

- Hasta mas rato- dije ya que eran la 1 de la mañana, ella solto una risita.

- Te quiero- dijo

- te quiero Bells- dije con todo el amor que sentia.

Ella abrio la puerta y entro me quede ahi hasta que cerro la puerta con cerrojo, escuche un grito "Alice" sonrei, fui hasta mi habitacion, entre y sentado en el borde de mi cama, estaba Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"aqui hay algo que yo no se" pense.

- Hermano te tengo una noticia que hara que te caigas del asombro- dijo poniendose de pie- sera mejor que te sientes- me dijo.

- Habla claro quieres- dije, tantas vueltas que se dada para darme una simple noticia.

- Bueno, tranquilizate- sonrio estupidamente de nuevo- lo que pasa es que Alice...

** Espero que les guste, les pido mis disculpas por demorarme en actualizar pero les prometo que lo hare mas seguido... espero sus Reviews...XD**


	11. La noticia

**Sera el destino..**

**capitulo 10 La noticia-**  
**pov Bella**

****Entre a mi habitacion, me apoye en la puerta, esto era increible, jamas nadie habia tenido un detalle tan lindo. Mi mire mi cama y ahi estaba Alice durmiendo. Me acerque a la cama, la removi pero parecía un oso durmiendo.

- Allie- dije despacito para no asustarla. pero nada.- Alice- grite, ella desperto de un salto y se sento de golpe.

- ¿que?¿que paso?- miro para todos lados, asustada, comence a reir, ella me miro y me rei mas fuerte.

- Allie, no te enojes- me sente a su lado.

- Case me matas del susto- hizo un puchero adorable.

- Lo lamento, pero parecias un oso, durmiendo.- acaricie su espalda.

- Bueno, dime ¿como te fue?- dijo acostandose.

- Dijamos que somos cuñadas- sonrei.

- Oh por Dios- dio al borde de las lagrimas.

- Alice, esta bien que te emociones pero llegar a las lagrimas- me cambie y me puse mi pijama, comence a quitarme el maquillaje.

- Lo siento, pero no lo he podido evitar, me emociona que por fin te des una oportunidad- se seco las lagrimas, la mire y vi que estaba ojerosa y mas palida de lo normal, ella se perdio en sus pensamientos.

- Allie, ¿en que piensas?- le pregunte acomodándome a su lado.

**Pov Alice.**

****No sabia como decirle a Bella, Dios esto es dificl, de solo pensar en mi padre y como se pondra, me pone los nervios de punta, que me dira mi madre, que diran los padres de Jasper, que dira Bella, Edward, oh por Dios que hago, se que tengo que decirselo no puedo ocurlarle nada a mi hermana.

- Allie, ¿en que estas pensas?- me pregunto sacandome de mis pensamientos, la mire por mucho tiempo.- Alice estas rara, ¿que te pasa?- volvio a pregunterme.

- Necesito contarte algo, que me tienes que prometer que no te enojaras- le dije mirandola seriamente.

- si Alice lo prometo, ahora dime lo que pasa- demando.

- Esto es dificil- dije para mi, pero tengo que hacerlo- Bella... em...- las palabras no salian de mi boca.

- Por Dios Alice, habla ya- dijo exasperada.

- Tengo 8 semanas de Embarazo- dije mirando el suelo, espere su grito, sus reproches.

- Allie ¿estas segura?- me pregunto en shock.

- Si cuando tu te fuiste con Edward, jasper vino por mi fuimos a comer, cuando estabamos alli me desmaye y Jazz me llevo al hospital, me hicieron unos examanes y resulto que estoy embaraza, saque la cuenta y listo- Dije forzando una sonrisa. Bella se levanto y comenzo a caminar por toda la habitacion.

- Que dira papa, mama como reaccionara, ¿Jasper lo sabe?, claro si estaba contigo, Como se tomaran la noticia los padre de el, que dira Edward, te das cuenta de lo dificl que es tener un bebe, Dios Allie por que no te cuidaste- dijo mientras hacia practicamente un agujero de tanto paseo.

- Bella deja de dar vueltas que me mareas- dije tapando mis ojos- Si nos cuidamos, bueno Jazz pero fue un accidente, el condon se rompio, pero pensamos que no habia complicaciones, pero nos equivocamos, aparte habia tenido mi periodo, como iba a saberlo- dije llorando.

- Ya tranquila- dijo acariciando. Pero mi cuerpo decidio otra cosa, la presion me abrumo, el rostro de mi padre desfigurado por la noticia, mi madre llorando, hizo que todo me diera vueltas, y la inconciencia vino por mi lo unico que escuche fue a Bella gritando.

- Alice- grito y todo se convirtio en negro.

De a poco la conciencia comenzo llegar, escuchaba unas voces, trataba de abrir los ojos pero mis parpados pesaban demaciado.

- Seguro que estara bien?- reconocí esa voz, Bella.

- Si, fue solo un desmayo, ya tiene que estar por despertar- Dijo mi Jazz.

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto Edward.

- Creo que fue mi culpa, me puse nerviosa comence a hablar de mas y creo que eso la abrumo y se desamyo, Lo siento tanto- dijo y su voz se corto, creo que a causa de que estaba reteniendo las lagrimas.

- Tranquila, es normal que me desmaye- dije abriendo los ojos.

- Amore, ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres que te llevemos al hospital?- pregunto mi Jazzy.

- Tranquilo Jazzy, que solo ha sido un desmayo- sonrei.

- Lo siento tanto, de verdad, no fue mi intencion- dijo Bella soltado las lagrimas.

- No te preocupes, es normal, que me desmaye- dije tranquilizandola.

- Bueno, creo que solo me queda felicitarlos, sere tio- dijo un muy sonriente Edward.

- Gracias hermano- le dijo Jasper.

- Bella para de llorar, que haras que yo tambien comenzare a llorar- dije sonriedo.

- Lo siento, es que un bebe, por Dios Alice me harás tia- sonrio, Edward la abrazo.

- Ya, pequeña, haras que Alice tambien llore y ahi no podremos pararla- sonrio ampliamente Edward.

- Ja, ja,ja, Muy chistoso, no juegues con una mujer embarazada- le adverti.

- Lo siento- dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendicion.

- Bueno, es mejor que dejemos a las chicas descanzar, nos queda una semana demaciado larga- sonrio Jasper.

- Les daremos un ratito de privacidad- Dijo Bella, tomando la mano de Edward- Vamos te dejo afuera- caminaron hacia la puerta.

- ¿Estas segura que estas bien?- pregunto dudo Jasper.

- Si, amor, tranquilo, me quedare aqui- acaricie su mejilla,- No te preocupes, estara Bella, no puede pasar nada grave.- dije, se acerco a besarme, Dios este hombre hace que mis muy alborotadas hormanas se vuelvan mas locas de lo que ya estan.

- Bueno, me voy, y tranquila ya encontraremos la manera de contarle a nuestros padres.- beso mi frente- Buenas noches mi Pequeña adivina- sonrio.

- Buenas noches mi caballero de brillante Armadura- Sonrei, salio de la habitacion y entro Bella, con una sonrisa de reja a oreja.

Le pregunte a Bella que tal su cita y donde la habia llevado Edward, que le habia dicho y todo los detalles, Estaba feliz, mi hermana por fin estaba mas que feliz, yo estaba mas que feliz, me habia comprometido y estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que amo, fruto de nuestro amor, que mas podria pedir, ya veria como decirle a mis padre de mi embarazo, por ahora estoy dispuesta a disfrutar de mi felicidad. Nos dormimos como las 2 de la mañana, al dia siguiente este desvelo me pasaria la cuenta.

** Espero que les guste, les pido mis disculpas por demorarme en actualizar pero les prometo que lo hare mas seguido... espero sus Reviews...XD**


End file.
